Movie References-Parodies/Season 2
|Pre-Series}} /Season 1|Season 1}} /Season 2|Season 2}} /Season 3|Season 3}} }} The Red Squirrel *'Captain America' -- Buck Rockgut against the Red Squirrel could be a reference to Captain America against the Red Skull. Buck Rockgut is said to be American while the Red Squirrel is a foreigner. *'Red Scare' -- It is possible that the title (as well the plot's general theme) could be a play on the term "Red Scare", which occurred in the United States from 1947 to 1957 when the threat of Soviet communist infiltration of the federal government was a common worry to the American people. ---- It's About Time *'Madagascar' -- Alex had a similar moment in Madagascar when Melman burned his Statue of Liberty beacon to the ground. *'Chronotron' -- Kowalski's Chronotron (time machine) may have been named after the 2008 video game Chronotron, which involved a robot traveling back in time to cooperate with himself. *'Phineas and Ferb' -- In this episode when there were two Kowalski's like on the Phineas and Ferb episode Quantum Boogaloo when they runs over two Candace's. *'Planet of the Apes' -- At the end when Skipper sees the Statue of Liberty buried in snow cones he called Kowalski a maniac like Planet of the Apes. The first time that scene was used in Madagascar when Alex called Melman a maniac after burning the Beacon of Liberty. *'The Day After Tomorrow' -- New York City buried in snow cones is similar to "The Day After Tomorrow" icon. ---- Gator Watch *'Godzilla' -- The "Gator Watch" segment on the news program showed a picture of a city with Roger as a giant monster. *'Jurassic Park' -- At the same time, Roger roared like JP's Tyrannosaurus Rex. *'Princess and the Frog' -- Roger performs on stage, which freaked out everyone, similar to what Louis did when he performed on the boat. Plus, Louis and Roger are both Alligators. ---- In The Line of Doody *'In the Line of Duty' -- Episode title is a take on the phrase "in the line of duty": Some thing or action taking place during or occurring as a result of a person's active duty in some sort of service, often police work. ---- Can't Touch This *'Song' -- Episode title is a parody of MC Hammer's 1990 song "U Can't Touch This". ---- Hard Boiled Eggy *'Food' -- Episode title is a reference to the food hard-boiled eggs. ---- The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel *'Indiana Jones' -- The whole episode is a spoof of "Indiana Jones" movies. *'Dr. Strangelove' -- The scene showing Skipper riding on a bomb after looking into the eyes of the squirrel on the key is a parody of a scene from the 1964 film "Dr. Strangelove," which featured a character riding a bomb as it dropped from an airplane. ---- Fit to Print *'Fit to Print' -- Title is a possible nod to the motto of The New York Times newspaper: "All the news that's fit to print". ---- Operation: Cooties *N/A ---- Mr. Tux *'Tux' -- Is the name of the corporate mascot of the Linux computer operating system company, who is a penguin. *'Madagascar' -- Kowalski spitting out his drink is a reference to the "spit takes" from Madagascar. ---- Concrete Jungle Survival *'Saw' -- During Private's tests the other penguins use audio tapes to tell his instructions like in the Saw franchise. ---- Stop Bugging Me *N/A ---- Field Tripped *'Madagascar' -- A few references to the movie. ---- Badger Pride *'Penguins' -- Upon seeing Private, Becky and Stacy state that they've seen animals like him before in books, glossy magazines, TV shows, DVDs, and TV shows on DVD. The "TV shows" and "TV shows on DVD" items possibly allude to The Penguins of Madagascar itself, as it is a penguin-containing television show that has had DVD releases. *'Badger Fans' -- The title card and title are a refrence to Wisconsin Badger fans. ---- Kaboom and Kabust *N/A ---- The Helmet *N/A ---- Night and Dazed *'Night and Dazed' -- Reference to the song "Night and Day". ---- The Big Squeeze *'The Big Cheese' -- Title Reference. Referenced title also used as a Camp Lazlo episode. ---- Wishful Thinking *N/A ---- April Fools *'Merry Madagascar' -- Julien shows the penguins a calendar on which "Julianuary" is the month. This is in reference to Julianuary being the holiday Julien made up to honor himself in the 2009 TV special. *'Merry Madagascar' -- Mort also states "My favorite month is Julianuary" during this scene in the episode. *'Movie 300' -- When Roy charges at Skipper, the scene is a parody of 300 when Roy falls right in front of Skipper. *'Lethal Weapon 2' -- King Julien claims nothing can be done to stop him because he has diplomatic immunity. ---- Hello, Dollface *'Hello Dollface' -- May be a reference To "Hello, Dolly" a song By Louis Armstrong. *'Madagascar' -- A guy in the toy store said "A talking penguin? What is this, 2005?" when he picked up and squeezed Private. It parodies a scene from the 2005 Christmas Caper short in which Nana picked up and squeezed Private, thinking he was a toy she could give to her dog. This is also a reference to the year Madagascar appeared in theaters. *'The Godfather' -- When Private's Lunacorn's head is found in Private's bed, it spoofs a memorable scene from the original movie involving a horse's head. ---- Driven to the Brink *'Christine' -- The Penguins' car is alive. *'Jaws '- The car jumps out of the water and drags Rico back in. ---- Friend-in-a-Box *'Charlie Brown' -- When Private and Skipper use View-Masters as binoculars, Skipper sees "some kid and his beagle in a pumpkin patch; what a blockhead!" This is a reference to Peanuts, a popular comic strip by Charles Schulz, which ran from 1950 to 2000. Specifically, the stories involving the "Great Pumpkin". *'Linus and Snoopy' -- It's the Great Pumpkin, in which both Linus and Snoopy were in the pumpkin patch (where Linus thought Snoopy was the Great Pumpkin and faints) and wherein Linus is repeatedly called a "blockhead". ---- Cradle and All *'Ghostbusters' -- Kowalski's device has a similar appearance to the PKE Meter from the Ghostbusters' movies. ---- Invention Intervention *N/A ---- Work Order *'Team Fortress 2 (Heavy Weapons Guy)' -- Gus is a top heavy Russian with an affinity for sandwiches. He and HWG also talk to inanimate objects. (Gus to his muscles, HWG to his sandwich) ---- Hot Ice *N/A ---- The All Nighter Before Christmas *'A Charlie Brown Christmas' -- Mort finds a tiny, sad-looking Christmas tree that he wishes to trim, a parody of the events in said movie. *'The Ugly Duckling' -- Also in the abovementioned scene, Mort states that one day the tree might, if loved, "grow up to be a beautiful swan." This may refer to the 1843 Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale, in which a once-presumed-ugly duckling turned out to to really be a magnificent swan. *'The All Nighter Before Christmas' -- Reference to "Twas the Night Before Christmas". *'James Bond' -- Kowalski used a "razor brimmed top hat" similar to the bowlers hat used by Odd-Job. ---- Whispers and Coups *'The Rifleman's Creed' -- "This is my peashooter; there are many like it, but this one is mine" -- King Julien and Mort. ---- Brush with Danger *N/A ---- The Officer X Factor *'CSI: Miami' -- Officer X's (and Skipper's) one-liners may be a parody of CSI: Miami's Horatio Cane whom is famous for his "punny" one liners in the beginning of each episode. *'The X Factor' -- The episode title is a reference to this TV episode. ---- Love Hurts *N/A ---- Right Hand Man *'American Revolutionary War' -- When Skipper instructed Kowalski not to fire "'til you see the rings of their tails," this was a take on the American Revolutionary War phrase "Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes," meaning that colonial troops should hold off on firing at the British until their shot would be most effective. ---- Brain Drain *'A Beautiful Mind' -- When Private asked Kowalski how he restored his "beautiful mind," it may have been a reference to the 2001 film A Beautiful Mind. ---- Danger Wears A Cape Operation: Break-Speare Kanga Management Rat Fink Alienated The Otter Woman Operation: Good Deed When the Chips are Down Cute-Astrophe King Julien for a Day A Visit From Uncle Nigel Maurice at Peace Operation: Neighbor Swap Hearing Impaired . . ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Lists